1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an addressee information notification system, an addressee information notification method, an application server and a communication terminal, and can be applied, for example, to the provision of addressee information notification services predicated on fixed-mobile convergence (FMC) services in a communication environment for telephones, video telephones, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a terminal receiving a call, the telephone number of the party making the call (the calling source), or the name or the like of the calling source registered in association with the telephone number, are displayed (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-43682).
However, in the receiving (addressee) terminal, once the terminal has been taken off-hook, it is not possible to determine whom the calling source made the call in order to speak to without actually initiating dialogue with the calling source.
For example, when the addressee terminal is a mobile terminal possessed by an individual, it is generally self-evident whom the calling source made the call in order to speak to. However, when the call destination is, for example, a terminal shared by multiple persons (such as a fixed household telephone or a switchboard telephone at a business establishment), it is not possible to determine whom the calling source made the call in order to speak to. An increase in instances of shared use by multiple persons of fixed terminals that are used in situations in which mobile terminals cannot be used, is anticipated in cases in which FMC services have been introduced.